ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Exorcist
Exorcists (エクソシスト, Ekusoshisuto) are people who live on Earth who's job it is to protect Humans from Demons. There are many types of Exorcists. Description Exorcists are Humans who have taken it upon themselves toprotect humanity from Demons. They all work as a part of the True Cross Order and operate in all parts of Locus Euphorbiaceae. To train new Exorcists they have set up True Cross Academies all over the continent in every country. They are organized, and can be organized, as well as any military on any of the known worlds. However, the Exorcists are only concerned with Earth and it's people and view the world in two parts. The two parts of the world that the Exorcists concern themselves with and believe in are what they call Assiah and Gehenna. Assiah is the material world in which humans live. Demons can pass into this world by possessing anything that exists within it. It is the ultimate goal of Satan, the ruler of Gehanna, to make Assiah his own,. Specially-trained humans in the world of Assiah can exorcise Demons back to Gehenna through various methods. Any kind of contact between the two worlds is normally impossible, save for Demons who live in Assiah by possessing objects. Gehenna is the world in which Demons live. Satan is the god of Demons and the ruler of Gehenna. Currently, not much is known about Gehenna, as it has not yet been seen. It has been stated that there is no material present in Gehenna. It is said that the only direct way to the Demon world is through the Gehenna Gate which only Satan can open. Page Pages are entry-level members of the True Cross Order. Page-level individuals tend to vary greatly in their knowledge and experience concerning Demonology: ranging from absolutely zero knowledge of Demons to those who have some training. All pages have to attend the Exorcist Cram School at the True Cross Academy campus located in their country. Under the disguise of normal students, Pages learn the most basic elements of Exorcism, ranging from Anti-Demon Pharmacology and Holy Scripture studies to Physical Education. Additionally, if a page has not obtained a Mashō, a Spirit Wound that allows them to see Demons, a trained exorcist will assist in obtaining one. If a Page is deemed qualified enough to advance to the next rank, an Exwire Authorization Exam is organized. Basic Exorcism skills are tested, as well as the Meister the Page wishes to specialize in. Exwire A rank that is above a Page. To become an Exwire, a Page must pass the Exwire Authorization Exam. The exam consists of the Pages secretly being put to a test of defeating a Demon by working together; the exam also tests which Meister a Page categorizes in. Exwires usually do menial jobs like cleaning a Demon's cage, and helping to collect samples, etc. However, they still study Demonology, a study of demons to know their category, strengths and weakness and a way to counter them. Meister Essentially the most basic qualification for any aspiring Exorcist, the term meister refers to the particular combat skill(s) an Exorcist possesses. While many choose to specialize in only one area of combat, it is possible to obtain a meister in more than one category. There are five categories of meister: Tamer Tamers use Demons, known as familiars, to fight for them. To summon a familiar, the summoner needs a Magic Circle, their blood, and an appropriate appeal. It has been stated by members of the True Cross Oder that there are an incredibly small amount of humans who can summon Demons and make them their familiar. To tame Demons, one needs both natural talent and a high level of spirit fortitude (displayed as confidence in one's self, as well as a lack of fear). If a familiar senses that their summoner is lacking in spiritual fortitude, the summoned familiar will turn against the Tamer and attack them. To prevent this, the destruction of the magic circle will reverse the summon. Knight A Knight is an Exorcist who uses swords and other bladed weapons in combat. They are effective at melee and close range combat and they are also able to utilize powerful long range magical techniques from their blades. It is one of the five areas of specialization that an Exorcist can achieve the rank of Meister in. Knights are the least seen class, as it requires that a person have a high level of physical prowess to become one. The most powerful Knights use Demon blades in combat. Dragoon A Dragoon is an Exorcist who fights using ranged weapons. It is one of the five areas of specialization that a person in the rank of Meister can obtain. Dragoons are notable for fighting Demons using modern weaponry, such as various types of firearms, whereas as the Knight and Aria meisters rely on ancient techniques. Within this field, Exorcists can fight using anything from handguns to sniper rifles with great precision. Additionally, many Dragoons use specific weapons that exploit the weaknesses of certain elemental Demons. Aria Aria is one of the Meister branches that an Exorcist can take on utilizing the power of "Fatal Verses". Many Demons have weak points known as a "Fatal Verse", in which an Exorcist recites a specific passage from holy scripts that causes their death. An Aria fights by finding a Demon's "Fatal Verse" and recites holy texts effectively, ranging from the Bible to other holy scriptures. Arias must have a talent in memorizing, however they are completely defenseless; as soon as they begin to recite the Demon's "Fatal Verse", the Demon will attempt to attack the meister to stop the recital. Doctor A Doctor is an Exorcist who is trained in healing wounds inflicted by Demons. A Doctor may also possess knowledge on ordinary injuries. It is currently unknown if an Exorcist holding the meister "Doctor" is technically qualified to hold a Ph.D. in medicine, or if the term doctor is a general word used to describe the healers of the True Cross Order . Exorcists Upper First Class Upper Second Class Middle First Class Middle Second Class Lower First Class Lower Second Class Honorary Knight (Chancellor) Arc Knight Paladin The currently strongest Exorcist, only one person can hold this title at a time. Category:Professions Category:Ao no Exorcist Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Earth